Eso o Yo
by Vainillaconchocolate
Summary: Dave Strider es un chico al cual le hacen bullying y es ignorado por su hermano. Un día un profesor, el señor Vantas, les da una tarea opcional a todos, escribir en un cuaderno su día a día para desahogarse, pero causa un mal efecto en Dave.


**Título:** Eso o Yo.

**Idioma:** Español.

**Palabras:** 1.250

**Resumen:** Dave Strider es un chico al cual le hacen bullying y es ignorado por su hermano. Un día un profesor, el señor Vantas, les da una tarea opcional a todos, escribir en un cuaderno su día a día para desahogarse, pero causa un mal efecto en Dave.

**Advertencias: **Está mal redactado ._. es un AU...NO ES YAOI BI y...eso...creo que debería practicar con este tipo de fics...

**Los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

><p>Eso o yo.<p>

Era una tarde tranquila y lluviosa. El menor de los Striders estaba en su habitación, se había cambiado hace poco, pues estuvo bajo la lluvia y estaba empapado, y comenzó a escribir en un cuaderno mientras escuchaba música.

"Me llamo Dave Strider. El maestro de lengua, el señor Vantas, nos pidió que escribiéramos en un cuaderno nuestro día a día, no va a tener calificación, pero dijo que servía para desahogarse…de hecho, nos dejó escribir lo que quisiéramos…incluso "palabrotas". Así que yo escribiré mí día a día (a pesar de que lo considere una mierda inservible)

Empiezo…hoy es…4 de septiembre. El día en la escuela comenzó normal. Vi a mis amigos…oh, espera, yo no tengo amigos, como sea, estuve en unas clases que me importan una mierda, me molestaron como siempre, se puso a llover de la nada, mi hermano tenía algo que hacer y me tuve que ir caminando a casa porque se me fue el autobús.

Cuando llegué a casa pensé que estaba solo…pero ahí estaba él, ese tedioso y asqueroso muñeco o Cal, como el cabrón de mi hermano me dice que se llama. Siempre está con ese muñeco, siempre, no entiendo por qué está aquí ahora…no me interesa, bueno, volvamos a mis putas quejas. Siempre he sentido que quiere más a ese pedazo de tela que a mí."

De repente sintió la puerta y fue a ver, era su hermano, había llegado y traía muchas bolsas con él.

-Oye Bro, te ayudo? –preguntó viendo al contrario.

-No lil' man, todo está controlado, no te preocupes –llevó las bolsas a la cocina y luego vio a Cal en el sofá- …estaba aquí cuando llegaste?  
>-¿Eso? Sí –contestó desinteresado y algo cabreado en su interior, las familias normalmente se preguntan "¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?" o "¿Todo bien hoy?" no te preguntan sobre un muñeco.<p>

-Te he dicho mil veces que se llama Cal.

-Como sea.

-No me gusta esa actitud, Dave, ya hemos hablado de esto. Debes tener una mejor actitud para que yo la tenga contigo.

-¿Yo soy quien debe mejorar su actitud? Comenzare el día en que llegues de las compras y preguntes por mí, no por un pedazo de tela inservible.

-Dave no hables así.

-Hablo así si quiero, no hay quien me detenga, no eres mi padre, eres mi hermano, o eso se supone porque no actúas como tal.

-Dave vete a tu habitación ahora –apuntó en dirección a la habitación del chico con un tono cabreado, en silencio el menor se fue y el mayor se sentó junto al muñeco en el sofá. Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, luego respiraron lo más profundo que pudiesen para no hacer un desastre en la casa.

Pasaron unos minutos más y el menor encendió su computadora para conectarse a Pesterchum y hablar con sus amigos, porque solo los tenía en Internet. Habló con Rose, una chica que según el rubio era una sabelotodo metiche que se creía psicóloga, pero le funcionaba hablar con ella, ella si era como su hermana, una de su misma edad…y más comprensible. Sin darse cuenta la hora había avanzado más de lo necesario, ya eran las 3:00 am. El menor se sorprendió de que no lo enviaran a dormir…Se despidió de Rose y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente fue a clases más desganado de lo habitual, había leído el cuaderno que le había dado el señor Vantas, aún no entendía por qué había escrito ahí, quizá su subconsciente dañado quería que escribiera mierdas sentimentales. Al llegar al aula vio muchas notas adhesivas, todas y cada una de ellas con una frase de odio diferente. Suspiró y se sentó encima de ellas, era su manera de decir "me vale culo"…de una forma literal. Aunque en realidad le afectaba ¿qué había hecho para que lo odiaran? Nada, todo era una discriminación a su rubio casi blanco y sus ojos rojos.

Volvió a su casa…caminando otra vez, pero esta vez no llamo a su bro para preguntarle si lo iría a buscar, dio por hecho que no lo haría, seguían sin hablarse desde la mañana. Se lanzó a su cama y se puso a escribir.

"Hoy es viernes 5 de septiembre. No entiendo por qué sigo escribiendo en esta mierda de cuaderno. Pero vamos a "desahogarnos". Hoy fue un día de mierda, mis calificaciones son una mierda, mi hermano es una mierda, mi vida es una mierda, mis compañeros de clase son una mierda, los maestros igual y sobre todo yo soy una mierda. Fin.

Estoy harto de esto, siempre la misma mierda ¿quiere saber de mi profesor Vantas? Descargue una aplicación llamada Pesterchum y pregúntele a una chica con la cuenta "tentaculoTerapeuta". Porque yo ya no escribiré más en mi vida, porque voy a morir y quizá así mi hermano tenga una feliz vida con aquel puto muñeco, tengan hijos de tela y se olviden al 100% de mi existencia, nunca he sido suficiente y nunca lo seré o quizás no lo sabré porque voy a tomar el camino fácil y rápido, la muerte."

Mientras escribía sentía su sangre arderle de rabia, pena y odio…odio hacia su propia persona. Tomo su cuaderno y se fue a la cocina, tomó una botella de vodka que su hermano guardaba, estaba casi llena, sólo la había abierto una vez y fue cuando una amiga había ido a verlo. Luego de eso fue al baño, dejo el cuaderno en el suelo y tomó un frasco de pastillas. Se vertió una enorme cantidad en la mano y se las echó a la boca para seguido tragarlas con vodka. Sabía raro, le quemaba la garganta…tiro la botella a un lado y se quedó viendo a la nada…todo lucía borroso…de repente escuchó el ruido de la puerta…

-Dave, lil'man estas en casa? –sonaban pasos acercándose, unas cuantas lagrimas caían de los ojos del menor- ¿Dave? –el menor cayó al suelo con el cuaderno a un lado, se sentía jodidamente débil, abrió la página que tenía el lápiz y escribió "perdón" con una letra algo inentendible y a la rápida mientras los pasos se acercaban- ¿Daaave? –Escuchó una vez más antes de ver un par de pies borrosos en la entrada del baño- ¡DAVE! –lo siguiente que escuchó fue un pitido y todo se volvió negro.

Pasaron unas horas, horas en las cuales a Dave le hicieron un lavado estomacal, horas en las cuales Bro leyó el cuaderno de Dave y horas en las que Bro hablo con Rose sobre Dave…

Los médicos dijeron que el chico estaría bien, pero había consumido demasiadas pastillas como para que le dieran de alta inmediatamente. Debía descansar y le harían otros exámenes…se había librado de la muerte…por poco…

-Dave…-susurró el Strider mayor mientras tomaba la mano del menor- lo siento tanto…-no hubo respuestas y el mayor comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-B-bro?...d-dónde estoy? –se escuchó con una débil pero reconocible voz.

-¡Dave! –el mayor se sorprendió y abrazó a su hermano- Dave pequeño hijo de…me tenías preocupado! ¿¡Por qué no me contaste que te pasaba?! Te hubiera cambiado de escuela, hubiera actuado mejor…lo siento…lo siento… -el menor no creía lo que pasaba…cerró los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo a su bro.

-Yo soy quien lo siente…perdón Bro…

-Ambos seremos mejores desde ahora ¿sí? –El menor asintió.

A la semana siguiente Dave volvió a casa. Todo estaba lleno de cajas, ese mismo día se mudarían. Como dijo Bro, iniciarían de nuevo…y ahora…solo ellos dos.


End file.
